


On the Contrary

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knives, Murder, Post-Apocalypse, Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Living in luxury for almost her whole life, Jack's child, Yuki, sneaks out at night to go on a dangerous quest to find her mother, Ashi, find her father's sword and seek vengeance on Aku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Story contains past mentions of JackxAshi and an underage protagonist committing murder! Read at your own risk.

1

Yuki looked through her balcony, cold and unbothered. Her pale blue silk night gown flowing. She was a beautiful girl, her father often told her that, with her long black hair, lily colored skin, blood red lips, slim, but a damn good body she thought. At fifteen she was her adult height, 5'4. In her mind their was conflict as she hold the small bottle with the warning labels, a bottle she stole. Arsenic. 

She planned to mix it in with Farah's wine. 

Her father, having absolutely no where to go and Yuki being only one month of age after her mother was gone. Farah agreed to  _only_ if he were to marry her. Not because he loved Farah, only because he loved Yuki was why he had done it. Farah disliked Yuki, at first Yuki didn't know why, but when she got older she realized it was because of her birth was why her father's refusal to consummate the marrige.

Farah always treated her cruelly when her father was not around. The name calling, the hits, one time, out of nowhere when Yuki was ten years old, Farah ran into her room and threw her high heeled  _shoe_ at her. Yuki thought she was trying to kill her then. It didn't hit her, but it broke a potted plant. She later told her father she was rough housing and knocked it down by accident. Oh, her father.

Her father, which others had often called Samurai Jack, was kind and loving. Putting her on top of his shoulders and taking her out to the pond to feed the ducklings when she was little. When she was older, Jack had decided to give her a small hunting knife and taught her how to use it. She remembered once, at five, asking him what her name meant, he said it was in his native language and meant snow. When she asked why he'd named her after snow, Jack had said that she was born in the snow. When she asked why she was born in the snow he said he and Ashi couldn't find a motel or hospital.

When she asked who Ashi was, he didn't answer her.

So she asked if he would write her name down for her. He grabbed some paper and a pencil, and made two strange symbols on it:

白 雪

" _What is that daddy?"_

_"It is your name, spelt in my language."_

_"Can you write it in mine?"_

Jack then wrote it in letters, though it still confused her:

Shiro Yuki

_"Why is that in front?"_

_"In my homeland, we wrote our last names first."_

_"So my name is Yuki S...s-"_

_"Shiro."_

_"Yeah! Yuki Shiro!"_

The flash back cut cold when the maid had said it was time for dinner. As Yuki walked down the stairs, she remembered doing some research on her last name Shiro. It meant white. So that means her name is, said traditionally, White Snow or could be said as Snow White.

Yuki gripped the arsenic bottle in her hands and walked down the stairs.

2

Farah Goldwyn was beautiful, in her opinion. Shiny black hair in ringlets, tall enough, voluptuous (although these past years she's been getting chubby) and what she found most beautiful, her eyes. They were black, but like a raven's feather (or at least she thought) having a greenish-purple sheen when they hit light. This is what Farah thought.

Yuki thought she looked alright, yes her eyes were stunning, but her nose was to long and lips were thin and dry. She wore makeup as an attempt tohid it, although it only seemed to _highlight_ her flaws. 

Jack didn't quite care for her looks, other than her eyes, she was average at best. He thought it would be rude to tell her that though, so he lied.

With those thoughts in mind, they sat at the table. Yuki had said that she will get the wine for them. This left Farah and Jack, in a marriage only Farah controlled. 

"So," Farah said in her deep voice. "Why won't you fuck me?" She asked bluntly. She'd asked before and Jack had said he wasn't that kind of man.

Jack was gonna tell her that, but decided with the truth.

"If I'm going to be honest...I don't..."

"What? What don't you?" She said firmly.

"I don't love you."

Farah looked shocked, then her features settled. 

"Is that it? You don't love me,  _your wife_ , but you love the slut that  _must_ have been that girl's mother?"

"Don't call her that." Jack said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Well, she ran off somewhere-"

"Quiet!" Jack yelled this. "Please don't talk about this anymore." He said, apologetically.

"Well, you can't stay in the past forever." Farah said with a sigh.

* * *

 

Yuki heard the conversation her father and step-mother were having. At first she wasn't sure if she should poison her or not, but now she was dead set on it. She hasn't met her mother, but  _no one_ will call her a slut. She was told that it only took a couple drops to have a lethal dose, so she poured some wine, emptied the bottle of poison and poured in more wine. She poured some for her father to, in a different glass design so she wouldn't get the two mixed up. She also got herself a small glass and poured some in as well, her father let her drink a glass of wine with dinner, and added a couple of teaspoons of honey in the glass.

She picked up the silver tray and walked to the dinning room.

3

 Yuki set the tray on the table. They acted normally as she walked in, though she heard the fighting. She handed them their glasses and thanked her. They sat down and drank, talked. Yuki didn't know what emotions she should feel when seeing Farah drink the poisoned wine. Happiness? Guilt? Fear? She felt them all. Farah said nothing about if the wine tasted different or off, so Yuki felt relief at that. 

The maid had made a roast and although it was great, Yuki could barely taste it. Farah looked normal, although the signs of the poison had definitely shown. Drowsiness and she rubbed her temples, sign of her on coming headache. How much longer will it be until she died? 

They finished dinner and they went to the sitting room so they could enjoy each other's company as Yuki supposed. Farah sat on a chair rubbing her forehead, Yuki curled up into Jack as she opened a book, barely skimming the pages. Anxiety raced in her mind and her stomach seemingly dropped into her bowels. Her heartbeat quickening.

Farah excused herself, to use the restroom. Another sign of arsenic, diarrhea. Yuki needed to say something.

"I heard you two fight," tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it. 

Jack stroked his beard and one hand went to rub the back of his neck. "You did?"

Yuki nodded. "I didn't like it when she called Mom a sl- that." Jack didn't like it when she swore, which was usually on accident to be honest.

"I didn't like it either."

Yuki knew her mother was Ashi, the girl that she and her father couldn't find a motel or hospital to give birth in. The one Yuki resembled so much. Yuki was told her mother was a strong warrior and stopped her father from killing himself, although she tried to kill him first. Yuki couldn't remember her mother, as expected, she was only a month old when her mother was taken. Her father never elaborated, she was just taken.

"How was Mom taken?" Yuki just needed to know.

Jack was silent for a few moments before he said it.

"Aku, she was taken by Aku."

Yuki wanted to ask more.  _How_ was her mother taken by Aku? Yuki knew why, her father tried to kill him and he sent him to the future, here, but how did Aku take such a strong warrior that was her mother?

Before anything came out of her mouth, there was a groan and  _thump!_ sound. They ran to it, but Yuki knew what it was. Farah Goldwyn, age 39, surrounded by her own vomit was dead on the bathroom floor. 

 _'I killed her,'_ Yuki thought,  _'My God, I killed her.'_

4

Yuki laid on her bed guilt pumping in her skull. Her father was with her, telling her everything will be fine and they still have each other, stuff people say to comfort someone else and you don't remember what they said afterwards. Yuki wanted to scream. She wanted to confess what she did and pray her father will still love her after. She sat up and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. He held her back, wrapped one arm behind her knees and rocked her back and forth, like he did when she was little and hurt. She started to sob.

"It's going to be alright," he said and continued to hold her. She soon cried herself to sleep. Jack gently put her out of his arms and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, baby girl," he murmured as he lightly squeezed her hand. He walked out the door.

5

Yuki awoke in the middle of the night. She he had a nightmare, about Farah, of course. She couldn't do it. What could she do to redeem herself? Charity work? Help at a worship center? Become a warrior?

_Mom._

Yuki sat up, she could save her, find her father's sword and kill Aku. She could imagine her father's joy when he sees her and her mother and learn of Aku's death. Hell, she'll be a  _hero_. It was perfect. She suddenly sprung up and started to pack up some clothes, and a blanket and a pillow. She changed into a black shirt, brown slacks, boots, and a jacket. Her hair in a braid. She went to her drawer and pulled out her hunting knife and put in her pocket. 

She was about to walk out, but before she quickly went to her fathers room. He laid calmly asleep. Once again, Yuki teared up. She was missing her father already and she was in his  _room._ She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered. She then walked out of his room and shut the door. 

* * *

Yuki, with her bag, took a deep breath. She was on the porch. She walked out and looked at the house once more, leaving all she knew. 

"I love you." Yuki said. She sighed and walked out to her future.


	2. Yuki Goes to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finds a town, Jack learns his daughter is gone.

1

It was dawn, Yuki had walked through the forest all night. She was lost, but perhaps she could find a somewhere to rest in. She suddenly heard something a whipped her head behind her.

Nothing.

"Calm down _,_ " Yuki told herself. She jumped at the sound of her own voice. She sighed and continued to walk. She walked across a small bridge. She tried to be careful with the suit case, but the bridge was pretty much drift wood a top raging water. The case fell.

"No!" Yuki yelled. 

She tried to get it back, but almost fell to the stream. She cursed herself and continued her walk to...

Wherever she's going to.

* * *

 

Jack was freaking out. He found the arsenic bottle in the trash. He wasn't sure who did it or why at first, but then a startling resolution came to mind. 

  _Yuki_

Jack had been aware that his daughter disliked Farah, always going with him. He assumed it was nothing really, Farah yelled quite a bit and wasn't well around kids, but when Yuki was younger she always had an underlying emotion of fear in her eyes, voice and movements around Farah and was her normal happy self around him. He remembered a few years ago, hearing a loud  _bang!_ and  _crash!_ and Yuki in tears. He went up and was greeted by Farah telling him she was messing around, threw something and broke a potted plant. Jack could understand her messing around, but Yuki was ten, and she knew better than to throw things.

Jack had often heard of her fantasies about locking Farah in a cage or dropping her off somewhere. What's to say she never really got out of that habit and had the more adult one of murder?

He needed to hear Yuki, prove him wrong.

He ran up the stairs and called her name.

She didn't answer.

He opened the door to her room and found it empty. He quickly ran in every room, checked every space and she was gone, nowhere in sight. With out hesitation he run into what they called their backyard with a knife, of course. 

He may have gotten her if he went through the front.

2

 Yuki had found a small town. Strange creatures walking around the area. She stood out. They looked at her and turned away. She was walking for awhile until she found a small building and went in. Creatures and robots alike were together, drinking, talking and laughing. She was at a bar. Yuki figured since her father let her drink wine it was alright.

She walked across and everyone stopped and sort of looked at her. She went up to the bartender.

"Hello, ma'am, what would you like to drink?"

"I don't have any money on me right now, so water perhaps-" everyone scrambled over and started to sort of throw money at the bartender.

"Don't worry, pretty lady, we'll pay!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Alright," Yuki said. "A glass of red wine, I guess."

The bartender poured her a glass. She thanked him and looked over at the tables. Everyone wanted her to sit with them. Yuki felt embarrassed, but flattered. She chose a large table with mix of robot and creature, others followed her there.

"So," a giant pink beast with brown horns started. "What's a girl like you doing in a run down place like this?" 

"Well, I'm looking for my Mom, Aku and a sword, I was wondering if you could help me."

"What do you want with Aku?" A silver robot asked.

"Yeah, I mean I can understand you trying to find your mom, hell even a sword, but what do want from Aku?

"Well,"

"Hey," a four eyed monster called out. "Do any of you guys remember the samurai?"

"Barry, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I remember him going here a with gal that looks oddly like this one."

"Yeah, now that you say it, she does."

"Yeah, with them you could practically  _smell_ the sexual tension."

"I think he was fingering that gal under the table." A fish like creature quipped.

"I swear when she thought no one was looking she blew him under the table at some point." The pink horned creature responded.

Yuki scrunched up her face. She  _did not_ want to hear or know this stuff.

"Please don't talk about my parents like that." Yuki whined.

"Ha! Boys, I think we found are selves a little samurai daughter." One of the monsters said victoriously and proceeded to attempt to stab Yuki's hand with a knife. She yelp and got her hunting knife out defensively. 

They all run after her and she bolted out of there. They were all behind her. And although she has a hunting knife, all she really used it for was to make geometric shapes on the trees surrounding the house. Everyone looked at the scene so weirdly.

"Don't just stand there! That's Samurai Jack's _daughter_!" Then the party was joined by more people, chasing her and calling her names. She eventually mislead the trail and hid in the bushes. 

She stayed quiet and as soon as they were gone, she got out and ran as fast as possible.

She should learn to use the knife.

She should learn how to survive.

This will be harder then she had originally thought.

* * *

 

 They were all panting and full of anger when they decided to stop. They walked back and Barry felt a memory come back to him.

About Jack fingering the girl and the girl blowing him, who's to say what had happened or what their sex life was, they could be swingers for all he really knew. But he remembers going to a restaurant and seeing that leaf girl and samurai together. They looked intimidating and the girl kinda looked feral with her clothing and her hair was wild. What made them so intimidating was oddly, the new born baby in the girls arm's. You could tell when they glared at them they will literally  _kill_ for that baby. _Their_ baby.

And maybe the baby would too.


End file.
